


Wait For It

by Lilybelle_12321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Infinity War spoilers, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Songfic, grieving tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybelle_12321/pseuds/Lilybelle_12321
Summary: Pretty much Tony after what happened in Infinity WarEnjoy :)SPOILERS!!!!!





	Wait For It

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep living anyway

We rise and we fall

And we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there’s a reason I’m still alive

When everyone who loves me has died

I’m willing to wait for it

I’m willing to wait for it

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints, 

It takes and it takes and it takes

History obliterates, in every picture it paints

It paints me and all my mistakes

When My kid flew to the sky

He may have been the first one to die

But I’m the one who paid for it

I survived, but I paid for it


End file.
